Jett Stetson
Jett Stetson (David Cade) is a major antagonist throughout season 2. His first appearance was in Welcome Back Big Time. In this episode, he is seen as an actor for Jo's new show New Town High. His character happened to be Jo's love interest in New Town High. Throughout this episode, Jett is seen as a threat to Kendall due to the fact that he has a crush on Jo, and he is part of the reason Jo and Kendall broke up in the episode. Jett also appeared in Big Time Sneakers. In the episode, Jo's publicist wants him and Jo to pretend they're dating. This, of course, makes Jett even more of an obstacle for Kendall. Eventually, Jo and Kendall reject the idea and Jett is paired with an ostrich. In Green Time Rush, Jett and Kendall are partnered up for a school project. They don't get along very well during the week which causes Kendall's first project idea to fail. By the end of the week, Jett and Kendall don't have a project. Fortunately, Kendall comes up with the idea of putting Jett in a box because Jett is an "energy-waster". This causes them to win the week off of school, but in the end they are forced to spend another week with each other. Due to Jo's absence, Jett doesn't appear again until Big Time Double Date. Role in the show Jett first apearance is in the first episode of the second season. Kendall first sees Jett and Jo together and becomes frightened and jealous. His fears are accurate as Jett is shown to have dated all of his co-stars. Kendall's paranoia threatens him and Jo's relationship but ultimately, Jo stays with Kendall. Since this incident, Kendall and Jett seem to be at each others throats. Since Kendall, Jett and Jo all live at the Palm Woods, encounters where often inevitable. However Jo always sides with Kendall. In Green Time Rush, Jett was paired up with Kendall. He was majorly decreasing the chance of Kendall getting a passing grade on his project. Jett's most antagonistic role was in the episode Big Time Sneakers, in which he and Jo's publisist try to strong arm Kendall and Jo from going public, threatening Jo's job on New Town High as Jett is more popular then Jo on the show and hence the fans will take his side. This takes a strong toll on Kendall and Jo's relationship and Jett keeps on pressureing them to break up. Kendall and Jo instead come up with an elaborate sceme at the petting zoo in order to save thier relationship. This results in a animal at the zoo into gaining affection for Jett. Kendall and Jo where then on free to continue thier relationship without Jett interfering. Jett is never seen after Jo moves away in Big Time Break Up. It's unknown if he has moved on or not. 'Season 3' Jett returns in Big Time Double Date. In Big Time Double Date he goes out with Camille. Kendall has tweeted: Filming with [https://twitter.com/#!/jamesmaslow @'jamesmaslow'] and [https://twitter.com/#!/cadebrigade @'cadebrigade'] http://instagr.am/p/KqBEAlGCGw/ Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Guys Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:Teens